Moongazing
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: A GinxHana fic containing yaoi, a lot of smut, some naughty language, and an obscure pairing choice. They started the night moongazing atop the roof and then somehow, beause of Gin, they end up in the bedroom.


For Crazyfeatherhead, who wanted some seme Gin after I was mean and did some role reversing last time. This was treated as a request. Basically because I wanted to write some GinxHana but needed a nudge (aka a kick up the bum) to get writing it. so, my usual request rules apply. I'm sorry this took so long. I'm also sorry it came out lemony instead of a lime. I got carried away… again. But I couldn't help myself.

To my other regulars who this does not apply to, who don't like yaoi, or who just generally don't read my stuff anymore - I am sorry for spamming your inboxes with such random obscurity. Oh well, I had much fun. Though I feel like such a cheater with the title…. But only I am allowed to know why that is.

Um, yeah, for the people that don't read the ratings - this contains some Bad Dirty Stuff for Mature audiences only! (lol, running joke between me and nii-sama) anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Moongazing **

It was on the night of a full moon, and everybody was out and about. The sky was dark and the moon was watching dutifully over them as the stars twinkled up above the Seireitei, with all of the people down below them. And Gin and Hanatarou were sitting on the roof of one of the buildings, moongazing. Sitting a little too close for the younger of the two's comfort.

"Hey, Hana-chan, whatchya thinkin'?"

"Oh, errm I was just thinking how pretty the moon is tonight."

"Oh, yeah it is pretty, bein almost full an' all." Gin said, trying to not let his voice betray his intentions while still trying to tease the boy. "I see. D'ya wanna know what I'm thinkin'?"

Hanatarou yelped when he suddenly realised that Gin was on all fours, with his nose only about an inch away from his. Gin just smiling mischievously as he waited for an answer to his question, looking more fox like than ever, and thinking some very dirty thoughts. Not that Hanatarou knew of _those_ of course.

"Um… I suppose so."

He watched as Gin's grin widened substantially as he got closer to him, Hanatarou strangely not wanting to run away at this point as so many others would do now. but there is a good reason for that. There is a very good reason for that.

"Well, I been thinkin'," Gin started, slowly and steadily creeping closer still, trying so very hard to remain non chalant. "An' well, since we been seein' each other fer a while now, and cuz yer bein' sooo good ta me…" he drawled, toying with the boy's black hair in between his fingers, with little Hanatarou's heart thudding away in his chest.

"I been thinkin' tha' maybe… maybe we can take this further,"

Gin was so close to him now, on top of him almost, and Hanatarou couldn't do anything but try to breathe. Either from fear, or anticipation, listening as Gin talked softly into his ear.

"Hanatarou."

A quick gasp exited him only seconds before a kiss ensued, and a warm and wet tongue slipped into Hanatarou's mouth unexpectedly, before he relaxed into the kiss and their lips locked. Prompting soft mewls from Hanatarou as Gin moaned pleasurably, the hands of his lover finding their place on Gin's back and neck, pulling his body closer to him.

"Mmn, eager." He muffled, somewhere in between kissing and pulling away, laughing quietly to himself as the younger one's obvious eagerness for him. His... readiness, if you will. "Not here. Don' wanna scratch up tha' pretty back a yours."

A quiet dissatisfied whimper escaped Hanatarou's throat as Gin climbed off him, and he watched Gin climb down from the roof. They were only on the first storey, so it wasn't all that high, and Gin got to the ground level quite quickly. Probably because of his knack for climbing and sneaking around.

"Are ya comin' or what?"

The black haired boy crawled over to the edge of the roof and looked down, damning his fear of heights. He felt much safer when Gin was up here.

"Come on Hana-chan."

"But what if I fall?"

"I'll catch ya!"

"Okay, but you better not drop me."

"Why would I drop ya? Can't fuck ya if ya've broken yer back."

Hanatarou snarled quietly, "Oh don't tell me you love me then."

"I love you Hana-chaaaan!" Gin yelled up to him, making him cringe. He was still shy about the rest of the world knowing about them being together after all.

"Damn you have good ears."

He started to climb down the drain pipe but somehow managed to slip and fall, only to be caught by Gin. Landing, probably against all odds, quite comfortably in his arms.

"See, told ya I'd catch ya." He smiled, showing his teeth as he grinned. That sinister like grin that always managed to unnerve him somewhat.

"D'aww, Hana-chan looks so cute when he's all embarrassed like that." His grin widened, all anner of perverted thoughts leaking into his brain.

"Shall we go back to my room?"

Gin shoved the door open and carried him in over the threshold, bridal style, kicking the door shut behind him as he walked into the room. Throwing off his shoes in the doorway. And indulging in long, passionate kisses with his would be lover, the one who would soon become his. Staggering over to the futon in the middle of the room that he slept on, still kissing his willing little captive as he laid him down on it. Gently, of course. Because abusing things just wasn't fun. And besides, passionate love making suited him much better.

He permitted his hands to wander onto the boy's shoulders underneath his shihakusho, lightly gripping and caressing them with his dexterous fingertips and thumbs. Listening to his lover gasp and moan so pleasantly in his ears as he kissed his neck, with his hands steadily undressing him. Breathing down his neck almost he was that close. Breathing quietly in between kisses and tongue wrestles as he uncovered the whole of Hanatarou's naked body. Gin thought he looked so pretty there, lying like that all hot and ready for sex. But there was still the preparation to come yet.

Gin rested his hands onto the boy's hips, completely undressing the rest of him, his eyes widening with desire, lust. Crawling off of him temporarily to remove his own clothes before resuming his position leaning dominantly over Hanatarou again.

Hana sighed and half gasped as he felt Gin's surprisingly soft hands begin massaging his bare chest, his hands held out flat on the boy's form and tracing circles around his chest and his ribs, as well as his waist. Gin enjoying the little yelps that came out whenever he ran his hands over his waist, for that was the spot most sensitive on his young body. Watching Hanatarou's face going red and becoming flushed as he groaned softly.

"Tell me… If it feels wrong, I'll stop."

"Ugh, n-no, don't stop…"

He moaned again as Gin's hands continued to work him over, as he reached out into one of the nearby drawers and took out an object, a bottle containing something Hanatarou could only imagine what.

"Ah, wha-" he breathed. "What are you doing?" he panted, feeling Gin's fingers, now covered in a slippery, viscous substance, lurking around his entrance.

"Hmm, lubin' ya up."

Gin widened his grin as he then inserted his index finger into him, and Hanatarou screamed with the strange sensation. Gin slid in his middle finger.

"Ahhha, Gin-san!"

"Feel good? It'll feel somethin' like that…"

Hanatarou mewled gently again as they kissed, rolling his tongue under Gin's as he shifted into position over him, withdrawing his fingers. Breaking away just as Gin wordlessly thrust into him, pain followed by such intense pleasure overloading him. Gin letting his body adjust before starting to pound into him, as he stared down into his lover's widened eyes affectionately. Moving only when he was certain that the boy wanted him to continue. His rough movements had no set rhythm, but they were gentle. Well, as gentle as he could make them anyway. As well as insanely pleasurable.

Hanatarou panted heavily as his hips rolled with the motions of the sex, as did Gin, who shuddered when he felt the strange sensation of Hanatarou clenching around him, looking intently at his lover beneath him.

"Ughh… I… I'm gonna come… Gin!"

"Then come." Gin hissed, rather aggressively, driving into him further, enough to hit the boy's prostate to send more unbridled pleasure shuddering through his body and forcing him to climax, and thus empty all over his lover as he outrightly screamed his name. With Gin harshly pushing himself further into him again before reaching his own climax and draining out into the boy, completely intoxicated. Feeling Hanatarou going limp as he removed himself from his young body, still quite breathless and shaky as the trickles of blood exited the boy's once virginous body as Gin nuzzled into his neck lovingly. Pulling him into his embrace once more. Laying another kiss onto his lover's adorably pale neck.

"Hmm, I love you Hana-chan."

"Hah… I love you too."

Gin smiled at him, gracing Hanatarou's lips with his own again for a gentle kiss, moaning quietly as their lips locked, then laughing very lightly as they broke away again.

"Mmmm Hana-chan… can we do that again sometime?"

* * *

Uwaaah~ its… so…. Meeergh~ (satisfied fangirl noise)

I can see mistakes but I don't care! …wait, yes I do… I always do. Anyway, I hope this request pleases.  
Ugh, I really need to practice original fiction stories because I'm crap at character description. No, I'm just crap at character creation in general.

and yes, i do always mention the shoulders in smutty scenes... I don't know why. Must be a subconscious thing. How to tell if its my piece - the shoulders are mentioned in detail. And always get exposed first for some strange reason. I say bring on the shoulders and dishevelled kimonos! Cuz its sexy!

I hope this makes the beta happy. It made me happy.

Everyone else - Reviews are welcomed, optional except for mah beta, much loved, but may not get read until a later date.

- Wolfy


End file.
